Sliding Doors
by Slayergirl
Summary: What changes can a decision make - to stay in the UK, or go abroad? Which is the right decicion, Harry? Part set post-Schism, part set post series 13.


**A/N: This has very little to do with the film of the same name, apart from looking at how a decision can have life-changing consequences – and the 'better' decision at the time might not be the one that leads to happiness in the end. The plot bunny dumped it into my lap and told me to get on and write it, so I have. I hope you enjoy it!**

**When One Door Closes**

"_It's a good job. You should take it."_

"_The reason I didn't tell you is because I was scared you'd say that."_

He couldn't go; not after everything that had happened to Nikki. So he stayed, and everything went on as normal. Work was work, relationships didn't last – for either of them. Three years down the line, he wondered if he should have gone, but that door was closed – he'd slammed it shut as much for his own sake as for Nikki's, but he wondered, all the same.

The worst thing for him was that Nikki's relationships were getting more and more serious. One day, he knew, he was going to lose her to someone else, and he felt powerless to stop it. He'd screwed things up because of Penny, he'd hurt her time and again, and though she was always there for him as much as he was there for her, they were just friends; nothing more. And it was killing him. He'd very nearly had to watch her walk away from him, from her career, to be with Anton. How many more times, before she found someone who would treat her right?

He knew with sickening certainty that it wouldn't be him.

**Another Door Opens**

"_It's a good job. You should take it."_

"_The reason I didn't tell you is because I was scared you'd say that."_

"Still, Harry. It's a good job. It's only for six months. It would be a good experience." She gave him a wan smile. "Leo and I will still be here when you get back."

He looked down at her. "Promise?"

Her heart lurched; she couldn't help but wonder if he was asking about more than just work. "I promise," she whispered.

So he'd gone. She'd helped him pack up his flat, put everything into storage. She'd helped him pack the few things he was taking to America. She'd even organised a six-month rental – one of her friends, needing a place short-term while they were doing maternity cover at a local school – on his flat, so he didn't have to sell it. And she'd taken him to the airport, and hugged him goodbye as if it was breaking her heart.

And now he was back, and he scanned his eyes over the people waiting in arrivals. He was shocked, when he saw her; she looked tired, shadows under her eyes, and her hair limp. When she saw him, however, her face brightened, and she waved. "Harry!"

He ran over, sweeping her up into a bear-hug. "God, I missed you. Have you been waiting long?"

_Six months,_ she thought, but didn't say it. She shook her head. "Twenty minutes, traffic was horrendous, there's been an accident somewhere."

"You look shattered."

She grinned. "Well, if you insist on getting a flight that lands at four in the morning, what do you expect?" She grabbed one of his bags, and flung it onto a luggage trolley.

"Careful with that, it's got your present in it," he teased. "And I'm sorry about the time – it was either grabbing the late availability, or waiting another week, and paying for a hotel."

She shrugged. "It's okay. So what's my present, then?" she asked, pushing the trolley towards the car park.

He laughed. "Patience is a virtue, Dr. Alexander."

"One I don't possess, Dr. Cunningham – or had you forgotten?" she replied with humour. _Six months say you lie,_ she thought wryly.

"As if I could possibly forget!"

She stacked the bags neatly in the back of her car. Watching him as he slid into the passenger seat beside her, she smiled. "I missed you, too." She did up her belt. "Get some sleep – the journey will probably be a long one, judging by the traffic earlier. You might as well make use of the time."

It must have been a long journey, because when Nikki shook him awake, it was full daylight. "Harry… we're here."

"Mm?" He blinked his eyes open sleepily. "That's… not my flat."

She sighed. "No, but Gemma only moved out yesterday, so I haven't had a chance to get your stuff out of storage yet. You can have my spare room for a couple of days until we get the place sorted."

"Sure I won't be… intruding on anything?" he said, a little uncomfortably. Neither of them had made any promises before he'd gone away, unless you could count…

There was a faint flush on Nikki's cheeks, as she said, "I promised I'd still be here when you got back."

He turned to look at her, noting that she wasn't meeting his eyes. "You waited six months for me?"

She shrugged, then smiled. "Well, to be fair, I didn't have any better offers."

He chuckled. "I'm not sure if I should be flattered or offended."

She grinned. "Come on. Or are you going to sit in my car all day?"

Still bickering amiably, she let him into the house.

A while later, they sat curled up together on Nikki's sofa, coffee mugs in their hands. Neither spoke; neither felt the need to. Finally, Nikki broke the silence. "I'm glad you're back. Leo will be glad you're back as well. The girl we had on locum's been driving us crazy."

"Oh? Why?"

"She's an uptight, bureaucratic little cow," she informed him frankly. "She finished last week, thankfully. Leo couldn't wait to see the back of her, even though it meant we were both snowed under."

"Mm. Thought you looked tired."

"Oh, well. All in a good cause," she said dismissively. "I'd rather be doing the work myself than have her around the place, anyway. Leo said I could take Monday off to help you get your flat sorted out – you're not back in until Tuesday, right?"

"Tuesday," he confirmed. There was silence for a few minutes, before Harry asked softly, "did you really wait?"

Nikki swallowed nervously. "I, um…"

"There wasn't anyone. In America," he said quietly. "In case you were wondering."

She glanced up at him. "Nobody at all?" He shook his head. "Nobody here, either," she said, looking away again.

With a single finger under her chin, he brought her face round to look at him. "Nobody?"

Her tongue flicked out to moisten her lips. "Nobody," she whispered.

He smiled. "There is now," he murmured, as he bent his head to kiss her.


End file.
